


Best Friend, First Crush

by orphan_account



Series: Shipping Mode [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you ruin your friendship. But what if it ends up right...<br/>This is the story of your inner dialogue every time you talk.<br/>Your Name is Kanaya Maryam and you are in love with your bestfriend.</p>
<p>(Sorry For The Rubishy Summary Im New To This)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Been Doing Bad Things That You Don't Know About...

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya Guys sorry if this sucks its my first fic and the chapters start off pretty small but they get better!!!  
> Also I Live in Britain so the schooling system is based mainly on what i have seen on t.v. so sorry in advance.  
> Ill try to post at least once every fortnight (but if i dont sorry!!!)  
> Thanks for giving my fic a try!!!

Based On The Song "Jenny"  
Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you are about to be in very deep trouble.  
Your best friend and crush since you were seven, was about to walk in on you stealing an old pajama top from her. You knew that she wouldn't miss it but it was still rather embarrassing considering that you were currently rummaging about in her draws without permission.  
You were going to add it to your collection of Rose's belongings which, you admit, is kind of creepy but it means the world to you. You had become quite the Rose based kleptomaniac. Just as she was opening the door you shoved the old, grey, squiddles t-shirt into your bag.  
"I'm sorry Kanaya but I can't seem to find the...Are you hot? You are blushing an awful lot."  
"What Yes I'm Fine I Was Just Getting My Lipstick But I Appear To Have Left It At Home.."  
"Here." She says as she hands you a small tube. "Borrow mine, you do use it a lot anyway."  
"Th-Thanks." You mutter. "But I Really Ought To Be Going Soon."  
"Okay. But remember that we are meeting John and Dave for coffee in the morning."  
Oh yeah. You were glad she had reminded you of that because you probably would have forgotten and spent all night finishing your latest craft project.  
"Oh, Thank You For Reminding Me." You leave her room with one last wave and make your way home.  
==>  
You walk into the crowded coffee shop around 10 minuets late to see the matching blond hair of Rose and her brother Dave. As you walk over you notice the smiling face of your friend by extension John.  
John and Dave have a complicated relationship at most and their blatant crushes on each other are a popular topic of conversation between you and your friends. The most serious argument you had ever seen between the two was about John's strange love of Nic Cage and Dave's obvious disagreement.  
"it is pretty strange rose, i mean things just disappear. like poof they're gone!"  
He turned to stare up at Dave with wide eyes "what if its ghosts!"  
"hey egbert dont get too excited its not ghosts"  
"but really rose its not anything big is it. like anything actually worth anything?"  
"No. But it is still strange."  
Oh god they knew, They knew it was you who was taking her stuff. Oh, God. Oh, God.  
No.  
Snap out of it. There is no logical way that you could be a suspect.  
You snap out of it just in time to see Dave giving you a nod that knocked his shades a little. John reached up and fixed them without thinking, then realised what he had just done and Dave gave him a small smile as he blushed.  
"Oh Kanaya i was wondering when you would get here." Rose tapped the seat next to her and you sat down with a small wave.  
"Hello Everyone."  
You hear a "Hello" and a "Sup" and John gives you a classic huge smile.  
"We were just discussing the disappearance of one of my old t-shirts during the night."  
"Oh" You say nervously.  
"Was It Important?"  
"Oh, no. But it is still a curious experience."  
"oh guys i almost forgot to tell you,"  
You're thankful for the change of subject lest you let something slip.  
"I was thinking of having a sleep over with everyone on Saturday. what do you say?"  
"Oh Sure That Sounds Great!"  
"im for a party egbert"  
"Sounds good John."  
"cool, it'll probably be us terezi, vriska and karkat."  
You always look forward to the sleepovers that you and your friends organise. It almost always ends up with either you and rose up for hours after everyone else or John and Dave cracking jokes through the night and staying up doing who knows what while the rest of you sleep. These times always make for some interesting stories or killer pranks.  
You had a feeling that this was going to be good.


	2. why i borrow your lipstick so often...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya all i just wanted to thank you all for the amazing feedback that i had on the last chapter.  
> I didnt even expect a comment so thank you to those who did!!!  
> Im open to allsorts of critisism so i would love to hear what you have to say!!!  
> Sorry the chapters are pretty short by the way ill try to make them longer!!!  
> (lso i wrote this when i couldnt sleep so im not sure what standard itll be at :] )

As you finished packing your stuff into an overly large bag ready for the sleepover with your friends you were going to that night, your older sister Porrim walked in.  
"Hello Porrim."  
"Hello+ Kanaya, I just wanted to say, have fun to+night o+kay, and be careful."  
you were confused for a moment until you got what exactly it was that she was saying.  
"PORRIM!" You shouted as you flung a pillow at her and she backed out of the room chuckling.  
Gog you sometimes regretted telling your sister about your crush on your best friend.  
==>  
You are not quite sure how you managed to end up being the last one awake but you weren't complaining. It gave you time to think.  
You looked over your sleeping friends counting heads.  
There was Jade in the corner snuggling up in a ball with her back resting against a blissfully quiet Karkat. Along from them was Vriska and Terezi, they had fallen asleep with the pens they were scheming with, still in their hands and the book they were writing on acting as a makeshift pillow. As you looked over the sleeping forms you spotted John and Dave resting without a blanket so, as you were putting away Vriska and Terezi's pens, you grabbed a blanket to throw over them.  
As you reached the sleeping pair, you couldn't help but smile when you noticed their hands gripping each other tightly in their sleep. The pair were turned towards each other and as Dave turned in his sleep John let out a small whime and wriggled across into Dave's side and in response Dave turned back towards him so that john was curled into Dave and Dave was hugging him. They might not know of how much they cared about each other but their subconsciouses did.  
You chucked the blanket over the pair before settling back down in the makeshift bed beside Rose.  
You thought about the day that you and your friends had shared today, from the pillow fight where you broke a vase, to the feelings jam the you had chosen not to partake in.  
You let out a quick sigh as you settled down fully and turned to Rose whispering to her "I Love You Rose, And I Know You Can't Hear And This Is Honestly A Completely Pointless Activity To Partake In I Know That This Will Be One Of The Few Chances I Have To Tell You This And...I Wish You Were Mine."  
And with that you turned over and fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you to Nehanshika_524 for the feed back im really glad you like it!!!  
> and again thanks for reading!!!


	3. You're my best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up call and coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya all, sorry for the long wait I have no excuse except laziness and severe writer's block so I hope you enjoy this chapter and as fair warning my writing style has changed a lot between these two chapters so I hope you like it!!!

"Oh my gog."  
You wake up to Rose's exclamation and look up to see her standing with Terezi over John and Dave's bed.  
"1 4M TOT4LLY GO1NG TO USE TH1S 4S BL4CKM41L."  
"Okay but remember to email it to me."  
You get up and walk over to them while trying not to stand on anyone's fingers but fail and accidentally stand on Vriska's foot.  
"Ouch! That hurt!"  
She shouted rather loudly and succeeded in waking Dave from his light slumber.  
"Wha's goin' on?" He muttered confusedly looking at the three people surrounding him.  
"Oh nothing brother. C'mon Terezi, Kanaya we should leave these two in peace..." She turned away from her brother with a smug grin on her face just as he realised the situation he was in and jerked away from his friend startling him awake.  
John looked towards you in confusion but you just giggled and turned away, leaving Dave to explain and causing a red flush to crawl both boys cheeks.  
You turn to Rose and give her a grin and she smiles back.   
"They will make a cute couple when they finally realise that they're both as straight as a circle."  
"Yes, They Are Quite Oblivious Aren't They."  
Just as the conversation lulled you heard a shout coming from Karkat and decided to step in and help whoever was on the receiving end of the short, blondes, shouts.  
~~~~~  
You were so fed up of your friends all becoming happy couples while you were left behind, your love blind to your affections.  
Just the other day Karkat and Jade announced to you and your friends that they were going out and you had a feeling that both John and Dave, and Vriska and Terezi were going in the same direction. Sometimes it sucks being the one your friends come to for relationship advice as you were currently sat with Vriska in a coffee shop discussing your friends sexualitys. You had currently decided that John was bisexual, Dave was pansexual and were discussing whether Terezi was open for a relationship with Vriska. You were definitely sure that they would be a cute couple!  
If only your love life was as easy to deal with as you're friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way these are my headcanon sexualitys for the boys so I'm sorry if you don't agree with them!!! I would also like to thank all of you for actually reading this fic even though I can barely even write!!!  
> Pandemonium x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT :Just a warning that there has been a pretty big time skip between the chapters so this is set a couple of weeks later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long I was just really distracted by school and life and just... Sorry.  
> But anyway this is pretty much just a filler chapter but its leading up to the last couple of chapters and hopefully some fluff and games!!!  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Pandemonium xx

With a deep sigh you opened your eyes to the world and the dreadful sound of your alarm clock.  
You were suddenly regretting saying that you would help John with the set up for the movie screening that your friends were having in this years celebration of Valentine's day, especially when, after you had dragged yourself out of bed and gotten ready, you turned your music playlist on and it proceeded to play Jenny, lonely hearts club and cool kids in a row causing you to feel really down for the entire walk.  
You arrived in Dave's back garden just in time to see John ripping the white sheet that the movies were going to be projected onto.  
"Here Let Me Take Care Of That." You said as you came to the rescue and took the huge sheet off of the small boy.  
"oh hi Kanaya! I was just wondering if maybe you could..." He trailed off.  
"Where's The Thread?"  
==>  
After 20 minutes of sewing the, surprisingly large, hole up you brought it back over to John and Dave who were setting up the snacks a couple meters from where you were sitting on a white, plastic, garden chair.  
"Here You Are Boys. Good As New." You said as you handed the sheet over to them.  
"Thanks Kanaya!" John said beaming and looking a little bit sheepish. "Sorry about that again."  
"No Harm Done." You say smiling fondly at the two of them.  
You turn towards the snack table, not at all surprised at the large amount of heart shaped food and red colours. You were surprised by one table being completely covered by a mixture of doritoes and fruit gushers however.  
"Do You Want Me To Hang Up These Streamers?"  
"yeah sure, just fling em over some trees or somethin"  
As you turned around to do just thatyou heard Dave start talking again.  
"oh and kanaya,"  
"Yes?"  
"I think you and rose make a really cute couple."  
And with that, he turned around and walked away with John, leaving you gaping like a fish, behind him.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

Heya all :D   
i have to apologise about something and say sorry it has taken so long between posts!!! Egdog was just so much more appealing at that time and when i came back to this one i realised that i really didn't like the way that it was written so i've decided that i am gonna re-write it!!! ill be uploading it all at once so it will probably be a few more weeks until its up!!!   
Also if you want me to alter any ships (like Jadekat For Karezi etc) feel free to post it in the comments as there is only two ships that i want to keep and they are JohnDave and Rosemary so if you want any other ships feel free to message me on RecklessPandemonium@Hotmail.com or just leave a comment!!!  
(also im gonna leave this up if you want to read it :D )  
See you in a bit   
Pandemonium Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song Jenny by Studios Killer  
> You can find the Homestuck MEP That inspired this fic at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8txPp0joCdU  
> Also if you are interested the reason the dialogue is written that way is because im using the typing Quirks in it!!!
> 
> Pandemonium xxx


End file.
